Hérésie, Insurrection
by MessMidy
Summary: Il n'y a pas le blanc jumeau et le noir jumeau ! Kanon emmène dans sa folie son frère désespéré et déchiré ! - Tais-toi ! Kanon, cesse de toujours blasphémer les Dieux ! Au lieu de mettre sur leur dos ta pauvre âme en perdition, relève-toi et accomplis la destiné qu'ils t'ont accordée ! - Et si ma destiné était de te renverser, très cher grand frère ?...


Regarde ton frère évoluer, Kanon. Regarde-le devenir fort, le meilleur de tous. Sans se soucier de ta personne, évidemment. Une œillade accordée serait un frein à sa progression : Le Gémeau né sous une mauvaise étoile, le perturbateur, le second, tu t'y reconnais, Kanon. Fait taire ta haine, Kanon. Soit fier et droit, Kanon, comme si tu pouvais te permettre de flancher, toi qui ne subis rien d'autre que le supplice, la solitude, la folie. J'aperçois des marques, sur les murs des lieux où tu erres. Il y a des crevasses dont au centre il y a un trou en forme de poing, ces longs sillons creusés. Comme les griffes d'une âme qui n'en peut plus.

Tu l'observes, ce frère que tu aimes tant. Tu le suis, sans qu'il ne le sache. Tu apprends comme lui ses leçons, et tu es spectateur de ses entraînements. C'est comme ça que tu as appris à contrôler ton... Cosmos. Sinon, il aurait explosé. Il aurait ravagé la Grèce, l'Europe, l'Asie et l'Afrique entières. Tu es à bout, Kanon, je t'en supplie, oublie ton frère qui t'oublie. Il sait, à ton sujet. La malédiction des Gémeaux. Il t'esquive, Kanon. Il baisse la tête quand tu es à ses côtés, il te ment. Il a volé ton nom, Kanon, il a volé ton identité pour que tu ne sois qu'un spectre derrière lui. Cela ne l'arrange-t-il pas que tu sois le responsable de tous ses maux ? Après tout, si son cœur devient gris, ce sera entièrement ta faute ! Ta seule famille te fuis comme la peste. Tu es un danger pour lui. Tu es la preuve qu'il y a un problème avec l'armure qu'il endosse fièrement. Tu es le Malin qui lui souffle à l'oreille. Athéna, la Justice, la Paix sur Terre, comment cela pourrait être vrai ? Que l'on puisse se battre pour ces belles idées qui ne sont que des mots dans le vent. Ces Chevaliers sont des bêtes enragées, qui s'entre-tuent pour être le plus fort, dirigés par une autorité vicieuse qui sourit derrière son masque de vertu. Oh, que tu les hais. D'avoir enrôlé ton frère, et sans que même le Sanctuaire connaisse ton existence, il serre ta gorge pour que tu crèves lentement, toi, le numéro deux.

\- Si tu me hais, Kanon, si tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de creuser ma tombe et de m'y enfoncer, que je sois mort ou encore vif, si tu me trouves tous les défauts du monde en dépit de la sagesse et de la bonté que les autres me trouvent, si ta vie se résume à me tourmenter pour ensuite me relever, pourquoi reviens-tu ? Pourquoi je sens toujours ta présence à mes côtés ?

\- Parce que je n'ai que toi. Je n'ai qu'une raison de vivre, vois-tu. Tu es la raison de tous mes maux, et tu es mon frère que je ne pourrais me résoudre à abandonner.

...Dieu, Kanon, tu es perdu...

Pourquoi détruis-tu ainsi celui que tu aimes le plus au monde ? Pourquoi le pousses-tu dans ses derniers retranchements, l'indignes-tu avec tes funestes idées et des plans inhumains ? Il t'a supplié de laisser en paix, conjuré de l'oublier, il n'a plus aucun espoir en toi ! Kanon, à sans cesse accuser les autres pour t'avoir attribué le nom de Gémeau maléfique, tu as fini par l'être. Ton esprit est corrompu. Tu es le mal, Kanon. Traître et jaloux, rusé et satyre. Supplie Hadès de vouloir t'accueillir dans le plus atroce de ses Enfers.

Comment peut-on te nommer un Homme, toi qui sait le pire, toi dont l'âme n'est point ébranlée d'une quelconque fatalité, tant tu en a commis ?

\- Que veux-tu... J'ai un certain talent pour la comédie.

Les démons n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde. Ton frère le bon est un parfait Chevalier d'Athéna. Il saura respecter sa volonté les idéaux pour les sauver tous.

Qui voudrait de toi, l'ombre aux yeux fous et pleine de rancune envers ta destiné pitoyable ? Remercie ton frère, tu as volé son savoir, et cesse de le hanter ! Son esprit à cause de toi se voile de la perfidie ! Il devient ambitieux, il devient égoïste, il devient manipulateur, il devient fourbe, ce que tu es, démon, caché sous son apparence angélique !

Es-tu un homme ou un monstre... ?

\- Les monstres ne sont-ils pas des hommes ?

De ton cœur aux veines éclatées s'écoule ta douleur insidieuse. Rancoeur, rancoeur ! A ton frère, d'ainsi t'abandonner, tu ferais tout pour ton sang, pour ta chair. A Shion, de l'avoir trouvé, enrôlé, et Athéna... L'Humanité, son entièreté, ce supplice qu'ils te font endurer, de ne pas savoir ce que c'est d'être rattaché à un homme qu'ils voient comme parfait... Ce même homme qui entraînera leur chute ! Il n'y a pas le blanc jumeau et le noir jumeau ! Kanon emmène dans sa folie son frère désespéré et déchiré !

\- Tais-toi ! Kanon, cesse de toujours blasphémer les Dieux ! Au lieu de mettre sur leur dos ta pauvre âme en perdition, relève-toi et accomplis la destiné qu'ils t'ont accordée !

Il ria. Un rire si mauvais que l'aîné se mit sur ses gardes.

\- Et si ma destiné était de te renverser, très cher grand frère ?...

La prudence et la peur le fit reculer. Kanon avança d'un pas, l'air faussement pensif.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je t'égale, mon frère. Je te suis, à tes leçons et à tes entraînements, et tu n'es pas là pour savoir ce que je peux produire. Qui saura faire la distinction entre nous deux, puisqu'aux yeux du Sanctuaire, il n'y a que toi ?

\- Kanon ! Il suffit !

Sa voix résonna dans l'air comme dans sa tête. Il s'arrêta, et soutenait le regard de son aîné.

\- Kanon... Pourquoi hais-tu le Sanctuaire ? Pourquoi tu me hais, pourquoi tu hais les Dieux ? Je ne crois qu'en l'amour, les idéaux et la Justice d'Athéna, je renverserais l'Olympe si cela s'avérait nécessaire, ne comprends-tu pas ces raisons suffisantes ? La Paix sur la Terre, l'Harmonie et la sécurité de chacun, Kanon, ne comprends-tu pas ? Pourquoi tu hais celà ?

\- Je vous hais tous... Les Dieux ne sont que des êtres aux pouvoirs démiurges, nés des abysses de l'impensable et ce qui est ineffable, qui ont besoin de chair à canon pour des guerres dont ils ne se souviennent plus, car l'Éternité est bien ennuyeuse ! Saga, toi, es-tu aveugle ? Ne vois-tu pas que l'on t'a enrôlé pour te battre comme un chien enragé ? Tu es devenu un de ces prétendus bons croyants qui tueraient si Dieu leur demandait. Tu es un pantin, qui n'a de bonne volonté que parce qu'il y a quelque chose à la clef, tu n'es pas humain. Ou... Si. C'est tout à fait ça, la nouvelle définition de l'Homme. Tu es un Homme, Saga. -souriait-il

Ledit Homme en resta coi de stupeur. Il aurait voulu lui poser des questions, comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ces mots n'avaient décidément aucun sens. Des hésitations mourraient sur ses lèvres. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

S'il savait qu'il était le premier acteur à cette façon de penser... Être le contraire, être celui qui a tord, pour pouvoir le contredire, qu'il daigne le regarder. C'est de la honte, de l'incompréhension, qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son frère, mais au moins, il le voyait... S'il savait ce que c'était, de vivre seul dans l'ombre d'un être si aveuglant...

Il regardait Kanon, il était atterré.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi dire, mon frère. Est-ce vraiment cela, le fondement de tes pensées ? Ne vois-tu que du mal dans les actions de l'humanité et du Sanctuaire ? Penses-tu que je sois si mauvais et aveugle que ça ?

Kanon d'un œil presque fou, lui répondait, les mots hachés.

\- Tu es mauvais et aveugle, Saga. Je te le répéterais, du fin fond des Enfers s'il le faudrait, je suis ton frère, celui qui vois ce que tu es vraiment, et un jour... Tu seras leur perte à tous, pour ton propre profit...

Le temps s'étirait. La détresse des deux ne savait effleurer celle de l'autre. Ils s'étaient brisés. Kanon s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, cassé, son travail achevé. Son frère voyait son reflet s'en aller, il n'en revenait pas... Mais au fond, avait-il fait quoi que ce soit pour le rattraper ?

\- J... J'étais venu t'annoncer quelque chose, Kanon... Qui t'aurait déplu, évidemment, j'en suis attristé, mais ainsi en est la décision du Grand Pope...

Le non-retour lui pressa le pas. Mais il voulut écouter la suite.

\- A ta guise, Saga. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'entendre les échos de ta détresse.

\- Kanon ! Inutile, le Sanctuaire n'est pas ton affaire.

\- Et il ne l'a jamais été pendant les cent fois où tu es venu te consoler sur mon épaule... Tu sais, celle de l'abomination que tu caches entre certains barreaux ?

Dans le regard de frère, il y avait le regret, la honte et la tourmente. A l'idée que ces sentiments pouvaient être dévoilés, il tourna la tête.

\- Tiens, cela me rappelle... N'étais-tu pas un des élus pour succéder à son trône ?

\- A son trône ! Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir ! Le Grand Pope est le représentant d'Athéna, il possède une sagesse et la vertu...

\- ... Celle notamment de pouvoir lire à travers les ombres du cœur pour savoir qui sera digne d'hériter, stoïque et équitable, de l'immense amour qui est signature de ta déesse ?

\- ...

Kanon avait gagné. Sa langue d'argent donnait bien du tracas à son pauvre frère. Oh, le voilà que la peur mord de ses lèvres à sa gorge. Le souci du véritable venait le hanter. Il le faisait douter.

\- Ton silence en dit long, mon frère... Dois-je nommer le Pope non plus Shion, mais Aiolos... ?

\- ...

\- Digne de sa réputation, il sauve la Terre de mauvaises décisions et écarte les personnes néfastes... Je ne l'aurai jamais cru aussi avisé ! Dans quel état serait le Sanctuaire s'il avait été à diriger par quelqu'un comme toi ?

\- PLUS UN MOT !

Ce sont ses lèvres qui avaient hurlé, et il couvrait ce débridement de sa main. Quelques spasmes de colère venait faire trembler ses jambes et son poing refermé. Saga ne savait plus qui devait subir les fautes à ses maux.

\- Saint Saga, l'admirable et l'irréprochable, dont la place a été volée... Tu t'étais battu pour elle, je t'ai vu te démener. Il n'a pas voulu confier ce rôle à quelqu'un l'indigne que tu es... Respire, mon frère, ton souffle se coupe sous la haine, mais j'ai besoin de toi en vie... Le manichéisme que tes yeux voulaient voir, il s'abat sur toi quand ton cœur ne sait battre sous tant de noirceur, tu l'as voilé sous un sourire blanc, tu te résous à penser que je suis le méchant, celui qui a tord, mais au fond, tu n'es pas mieux...

\- Tais-toi...

\- Tu le veux, ce titre trop précieux de Grand Pope ? Mais la solution est toute trouvée, mon frère. Le Grand Pope, Aiolos... Athéna !

\- TAIS-TOI !

\- TUES-LES !

Sa voix commande au silence, résonnante encore dans les esprits. Saga s'était presque replié sur lui-même, les mains obstruantes, il priait que les mots n'atteignent pas plus que ses oreilles. Il devait l'ignorer. Il rejetait les paroles. Saga n'en voulait pas. Et pourtant, et pourtant ! C'est ébranlé que de ses propres mains recouvertes par l'or de l'armure des Gémeaux, il frappa son frère, pour tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas extérioriser. L'infernal hilare se tut, ployant sous la force et le déni.

Il est dit que le sel éloigne les mauvais esprits... Saga espère que celui de la mer d'Égée éloignera le démon Kanon.


End file.
